The present invention relates generally to an exercise apparatus and, more particularly, to an exercise apparatus that allows the user to perform a myriad of exercises in circuit fashion on a single apparatus without stopping to reconfigure the apparatus between exercises.
A health and fitness club typically has a host of exercise equipment, each designed for a specific task, such as strengthening certain muscles or providing an aerobic workout. Strength training can be described as exercise for the purpose of increasing the strength of specific muscle groups, usually one muscle group at a time. Strength training is typically categorized by exercising a specific muscle group with relatively high resistance, relatively short duration and relatively low aerobic demands. Aerobic training can be described as exercise for the purpose of increasing one""s aerobic capacity. Aerobic training is typically categorized by exercising multiple muscle groups simultaneously with relatively low resistance, for relatively long duration and relatively high aerobic demands. For a comprehensive workout, including aerobic and strength training exercises, the user often has to utilize multiple machines, each directed particularly to either strength training or aerobic exercise. At each machine, the user is required to make adjustments to the machine to ensure that the setting of the machine corresponds to the user""s size and performance ability.
Additionally, strength training equipment is usually limited to strengthening a particular muscle or muscle group. Therefore, to strengthen a plurality of muscles, the user will be required to utilize many machines. Some strengthening equipment has been developed to exercise more than one muscle group; however, the user is required to adjust cables and weight stacks to transform the machine from performing one exercise to another exercise.
Aerobic equipment, as compared to strength training apparatus, is typically designed to facilitate a substantially longer continuous workout, to increase the heart rate and burn calories. In the typical strength training workout, it is difficult to incorporate aerobic exercise because the workout is interrupted and not continuous. The necessity of moving from one strength machine to another and adjusting each machine interferes with the aerobic exercise of the user.
It is desirable to perform exercises in a circuit fashion. Circuit training can be described as exercise for the purpose of simultaneously increasing one""s strength and aerobic capacity. Circuit training is typically categorized by exercising several different muscle groups, in a strength training fashion, one after another, with little or no time lapse between each muscle group. Accordingly, there is a need for a machine that allows the user to perform a myriad of exercises in circuit fashion on a single apparatus without stopping to reconfigure the apparatus between exercises.
Providing a single apparatus that allows a user to perform a comprehensive workout is especially convenient for the home. Few people have the space to accommodate the various pieces of equipment that are provided in the gym for obtaining a comprehensive workout. However, it would be desirable and convenient to own a single apparatus that would provide a comprehensive workout tool for the home. Some disadvantages of traditional home exercise equipment, however, are bulkiness, unsightliness and excessive noise. Specifically, known comprehensive exercise equipment occupies a large space in the home, usually clashes with the home""s decor, and makes excessive noise during operation. The size of the exercise equipment makes it difficult to move the equipment and stow it away when the equipment is not in use.
It would, therefore, be desirable to provide an exercise apparatus that is relatively compact, aesthetically appealing, quiet, and is able to be moved easily and stowed in a closet or other small space.
Another disadvantage of using personal exercise equipment at home is that a novice exerciser can be injured by incorrectly performing the exercises. Additionally, traditional exercise equipment is designed for a particular fitness level, e.g., novice or advanced. A novice, who has not exercised regularly, will not be sufficiently fit to use equipment designed for a strong, advanced exerciser. However, if the novice purchases equipment designed for beginners and uses it regularly, the novice will soon outgrow the equipment and will need another machine directed to a more advanced level of exercising.
Accordingly it is desirable to provide exercise equipment that enables people of all shapes, sizes and fitness levels to correctly and effectively execute the exercises needed for obtaining a comprehensive cardiovascular and strength training workout, without suffering any injuries.
The exercise apparatus of the present invention is designed to provide a comprehensive exercise program for most of the body""s major muscle groups. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the exercise apparatus can be utilized in several exercise modes, including strength, aerobic and circuit training. The apparatus provides an effective exercise tool to users of all ages and fitness levels, and can be adjusted to suit users of various sizes.
The apparatus of the present invention, is well suited for a variety of fitness applications, including a home gym, a fitness facility, and a rehabilitation facility. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the user is able to perform six of the most functionally useful exercises for conditioning with respect to sports, rehabilitation and general activity. If desired, in alternative embodiments of the invention, fewer distinct exercises may be included in a workout.
The exercise apparatus of the present invention includes a base, a vertical support member attached to the base, and a backrest slidably engaged with the support member. In a preferred embodiment, the exercise apparatus includes a seat adjustably attached to the support member, a lower bar attached to the seat, and an upper bar adjustably attached to the support member. The exercise apparatus is customized for use by a particular user in that the seat is adjustable to correspond to the length of the user""s legs and the upper bar is adjustable to correspond to the user""s reach.
The exercise apparatus of the present invention is readily employed for three distinct modes of exercise, namely, strength, aerobic and circuit training. Specifically, the exercise apparatus can be used to perform squats, lunges, narrow pull-ups, wide pull-ups, dips and push-ups in an uninterrupted, circuit fashion. To perform a squat, the user, from a seated position, presses his back against the backrest, and slides the backrest up and down on the support member. To perform a lunge, the motions of the squat are repeated, except that the user extends one leg outward and off of the ground, shifting his entire weight to the other leg. To perform pull ups, the user extends his arms to the upper bar, presses his back against the backrest, and using his arms and legs in the desired proportion, slides the backrest up and down on the support member. To perform a dip, the user grips the lower bar, presses his back against the backrest, and using his arms and legs in the desired proportion, slides the backrest up and down on the support member. To perform a push up, the user faces the exercise apparatus, grips the lower bar so that he is at an inclined angle from the floor, and lowers himself towards the lower bar. There is no weight stack, nor complex cable connections to be adjusted in between exercises. A preliminary height adjustment of the seat and the upper bar is made prior to beginning the exercises. Thereafter, no interruptions are necessary between exercises for adjustment of the equipment.
The exercise apparatus of the present invention utilizes the user""s weight for resistance in performing the exercising. If the user is unable to support his entire weight in performing the exercises, the apparatus allows the user to distribute his weight between the leg muscles and arm muscles to assist with the performance of the exercise. At any point in a given exercise, the user decides the amount of weight that can be lifted by the upper body muscles and the amount of weight that will be lifted by the lower body muscles. As the novice user gains more experience and strength, he can begin to shift more weight to the muscles desired to be exercised. Eventually, the user will be able to perform the exercises with his entire weight supported by the muscle being exercised. One advantage of the exercise apparatus of the present invention is that the same equipment can be used by the novice exerciser and the experienced exerciser.
The exercise apparatus is designed to cause the user to maintain proper form during the exercises. While sliding the backrest up and down on the support member, the apparatus limits the range of motion of the backrest between the seat and the upper end of the user""s range of motion. Accordingly, the seat prevents the user from descending beyond that user""s chosen comfortable and safe range of motion with respect to the knees. Similarly, while performing a dip, the apparatus prevents the user from dipping too low and injuring his arms and shoulders.
The apparatus preferably has an operating configuration and a storage configuration. In the operating configuration, the support member is substantially vertical and the backrest slides up and down between the seat and the upper end of the user""s range of motion. The support member is preferably pivotally attached to the base. In the storage configuration, the support member is pivoted such that it is substantially parallel to the base. The apparatus may be conveniently stored either vertically or horizontally. In the storage configuration, the exercise apparatus is significantly more compact and can be stored in a closet or other small area. To facilitate rolling the apparatus from one location to another, the base can be fitted with wheels. To move the apparatus, the user tilts the apparatus and, using the wheels, rolls the apparatus to the desired location.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description. It is to be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the present invention, are given by way of illustration and not limitation. Many changes and modifications within the scope of the present invention may be made without departing from the spirit thereof, and the invention includes all such modifications.